The present invention relates to a method and device for trimming a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,947, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a machine for performing trimming operations upon the front and side edges of a book as the book continues to advance through the machine. The machine includes a front edge trimming table reciprocated in the horizontal direction and receives a book from an infeed conveyor as the table moves in the direction of the conveyor. The book is clamped to the table and the front edge is trimmed. A side edge tables with side edge trimmers is then used to trim the sides of the book when the book is clamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,173 discloses a three knife cutting machine in which dogs on a conveying chain transport the material to be cut against stops in a cutting station. At the cutting station a pressure plate holds down the book and two reciprocating side knifes and a front knife perform the three cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,492 discloses a book trimmer for a book made of signatures and a cover.
In the metal working art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,967 discloses laser trimming of forgings, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,619 discloses a feeding apparatus for advancing a metal web and pieces cut therefrom.
Rotary knife trimmers, similar to circular saws, are also known, which trim a shingled stream of products, rather than single books. Rima Systems of Huntington Beach, Calif., for example, offers the RS-830 rotary knife trimmer which provides rotary trimming with up to four rotary knives.